


Blow My Workload

by IanTheAlien



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom!Max, Filthy Frank - Freeform, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, gay af, semiseriousfic, top!Joji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 21:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8549476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IanTheAlien/pseuds/IanTheAlien
Summary: Being the head of a major accounting firm really takes it's toll on Mr Miller, and sometimes he needs to relieve himself of some stress.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be a crappy short fic.

"I'm saying you need to check the figures, Johnston. They don't add up? Well, I guess you need to double check them, triple check them. Make sure they're correct because if you can't even count properly then what's the point in me hiring you? I don't care how many hours it's gonna take you, recount them!" George slammed down the phone and leaned back in his gigantic plush leather swivel chair. "What a stupid fat cunt," he groaned aloud. 

Sun filtered in from the wall length window, the New York cityscape spread out below. The firm itself was just another commercial skyscraper littering the city, although it was part of one of the wealthiest companies. The bright rays illuminated the many files and paperwork scattering the large, curved glass desk. The whole office had an exceedingly modern feel to it; pristine white walls and sleek wooden flooring, black and white paintings of New York and Tokyo adorning the walls, plush black leather chairs opposite his oval-shaped desk and an aesthetic yucca plant occupying a corner of the room. Although luxurious, George didn't find much peace in the room. It was too corporate for him, not at all like his familiar settings in Japan. 

George Miller had never intended to work his way up to his current rank, but being the manager of this company was a godsend when it came to income. His goal was always to make music and earn just enough cash to get by but after falling into a never ending spiral of debt this was his only choice. It was through luck and a mathematics qualification that he landed it, and a good work ethic that he ended up the topcat. True, he was becoming increasingly wealthier but also unhappier. It was a boring and repetitive life and he still hadn't payed back every loan. He glanced at the clock and groaned yet again - three in the afternoon. He decided that yeah, it was time for a coffee break. He picked up the phone again and pressed a number on speed dial. 

"Yes sir?" He was answered immediately.

"Get me an espresso and remember not to add sugar this time."

He hung up without waiting for a response and started flicking through some papers. It was only around two minutes later that there was a light knock on the door.

"Come in," George called out distractedly.

Quick footsteps echoed across the office as George's secretary placed the espresso on his desk. George waited a few seconds before looking up and shoving a messy bundle of papers at the young man in front of him. He had brown wavy hair, combed back to look somewhat presentable, a young face hinting his age to be around nineteen or twenty. He wore a slightly over sized shirt and large, black rimmed glasses - giving him a failed look of professionalism. 

"There you go Mr Miller," he said nervously, grasping the papers tightly to his chest. 

"Sort those out would you Max? There's a list of appointments you need to schedule for me, I need all that done before the end of the day."

"But I'm scheduled to be off in half an hour... This is at least three hours worth of work," Max whined.

"Well I guess you're working overtime," George replied flatly. He turned back to his computer and started going through his emails. After a few seconds with the absence of the door closing he froze and gritted his teeth. "Get the fuck out of my office."

Max immediately sped towards the door and left, closing it carefully behind him. George sipped his coffee then immediately spat it out. It tasted like shit again. He threw it in the trash and made a mental note not pay Max for his extra hours today. Stupid prick couldn't even make a coffee right. 

\---

The hours dragged by but eventually the sky began to grow darker and the twinkle of streetlights dotted the city below. George turned off his monitor then got up and stretched. He shrugged on his faded brown trench coat and grabbed his brief case, making a b-line for the door. He strode out to see Max hunched over his desk, weakly typing. He glanced up at his boss and watched him walk right past him without even asking about the extra work he had given him.

George disappeared through the swing doors that led him out to the corridor and strode towards the elevator. He pressed the button and waited for the doors to slide open. Just as they were about to close behind him, Max squeezed through. 

"Could't you take the stairs?" he sighed.

"I finished your appointments... Don't you want to see the schedule?" Max asked, oblivious to George's annoyance. 

"Yeah, sure whatever," he sighed and grabbed the papers from Max, shoving them into his briefcase. 

There was an awkward pause as the elevator continued its long decent. That was one of the flaws of having your office on the top floor of a multi story office skyscraper. Max was looking at him expectantly for some reason and he was forced to make eye contact. Max took this as his cue to speak:

"So, I've noticed on the system that most of the other employees have gotten a salary increase. I was wondering why I wasn't included," Max asked skittishly. 

"Max you're my secretary, you don't do any hard work. Your job is to type the shit I'm too lazy to do up, make coffee and sit outside my office looking pretty. How the fuck is that worthy of a pay rise?" George replied indignantly. 

"I... I just thought..." Max murmured, unable to form a sentence as the elevator finally stopped and the ground floor. 

George walked at a fast pace through the lobby, with Max following him out to the car park. He made his way over to his sleek black Porsche but turned when he felt Max's presence still behind him. 

"Why are you still here?" Max squirmed in his spot slightly, not meeting his bosses eye. George sighed in realization. He cast a wary glance around the empty parking lot before grasping Max's tie and pulling him flush against him. He latched himself to Max's jaw, peppering it with light kisses before moving up to gently bite the shell of his ear. "I think our little arrangement makes up for the pay rise thing, hm?" Max let out a shaky exhale as George's hand wandered down to grasp his ass, hungrily groping it. He started to grind against Max, his lips trailing kisses down to his neck and leaving noticeable hickeys that would be a pain to hide in the morning. "You gonna be a good boy and stop complaining to me, yeah?" George said breathily.

"Y-yes sir," Max panted.

With that, George's touch was gone and he was unlocking and sliding into his car. Max stood helplessly, his hair a mess and tie half undone, cock rigid in his briefs and cheeks blushing furiously. George flashed him a shit eating grin before driving away.

This wasn't the first time this had happened. Max was used to the way George treated him, only putting up with it cause he really needed the job. It was through a mutual friend that Max wound up being Mr Miller's secretary, and he was always treated as inferior. A few months into the job the two ended up getting it on at staff party and Max had woken up with uncertainty, and George with major regrets. However, ever since that night which was well over a year ago George had always been flirtatious with Max. He never really knew how to respond to it but he would just go along with it, thankful that George didn't fire him on the spot when they woke up next to each other that fateful day. 

He sighed and trudged towards his shitty Toyota, readying himself for the long drive home and jumbled thoughts about his boss.


	2. Chapter 2

The world was ending, everything was crumbling around him, his life flashed before his eyes... Max was late. 

The traffic was terrible. He usually got into work at around 8am, just missing rush hour. However, today was a really bad day as his alarm clock decided not to work that morning. 

He'd only ever been late once before and Mr Miller had been furious. He'd told Max at the time that if he was ever late again there would be serious consequences. 

Max didn't even want to imagine what those might be.

\---

George was getting increasingly more angry. There was a meeting due in an hour and he needed his stupid secretary to be there to welcome the guests. 

It was an outrage, if George was honest. He even had to make his own coffee this morning. 

He was leaning against Max's desk when the young man stumbled in the door, looking a mix between flustered and terrified. 

"It's nearly 10am. This is unacceptable Max," George said sternly. 

"Mr Miller I'm really sorry. I got caught up in traffic and-"

"Get into my office. Now."

Max gulped and followed George into his office, tail between his legs. To Max's surprise, the blinds were half drawn, plunging the room into a murky half lit darkness. 

"Um, sir?" he asked.

He was suddenly forced onto the table, George's body towering above him, his hands firmly on either side of Max's head. 

"I told you not to be late again you stupid cunt," George seethed. 

Max visibly gulped, panic rising. He was aware of Mr Miller's crotch pressed firmly against his own, the man's face only inches from his. 

"I'm so sorry Mr Miller, i-it wont happen again!"

"I know, I'll make sure of that myself," he hissed. George undid Max's tie in one fluid motion, then took a step back. "Stand up straight and face the fucking wall."

Max did as he was told, perspiration glistening on his forehead, and visibly trembling. He was aware of George standing directly behind him and his gasp was cut short when his tie was suddenly shoved in his mouth and tied tightly behind his head. True panic started to rise when George's arms snaked around his waist and unfastened his belt, removing it. His boss's fingers looped through his belt holes and suddenly his trousers were yanked to his ankles. He let out a muffled yelp and turn around quickly, only to be met with a sharp slap on the face. His arms were forcefully pulled behind his back and his wrists tied together with his own belt. George's hands trailed their way down to Max's ass, grabbing it tightly. Then, like his trousers, his briefs were around his ankles. 

Max stared down in horror, his erect member upright and swaying slightly. He didn't mind the close contact between himself and George before but this was a new level. He winced as George grabbed him by the hips and forced him to bend over the desk.

Another wave of embrassment flushed over him as George spread apart his ass cheeks. He roughly shoved in a finger then let out a dark chuckle.

"What a fucking slut. You're stretched like hell."

Max let out a small whimper, mortified at what his boss was doing. 

George soon withdrew his finger as there was clearly no need for preparation. Max heard a zip get undone then George tangled a hand in Max's hair and held onto his hip before pushing in. Max was by no means tight but it still felt heavenly to George. He started thrusting in quickly, impatient to get himself off. Max was squirming beneath him but also pushing back to meet his thrusts. Whore. 

George sped up, digging his nails into Max's side, making the younger one drool against his gag. Both bodies were slick with sweat and unbelievabley horny. George curled his toes as he felt himself coming close, frantically shoving himself deeper into Max. 

All that could be heard in the room was Max's muffled moans and the sound of George's balls slapping against Max's ass. 

With a final thrust and a deep groan of pleasure George released into Max. He didn't stay in position long though, and quickly pulled out, tucking his cock back into his pants. He took a step back and grinned at the sight before him; his secretary bent over his desk, hands tied behind his back, gagged, and cum seeping out of his gaping hole. He was still painfully hard, his cock swollen and in need of stimulation . 

"You look really hot like this and I wish I could admire the view for longer, but be have a meeting to attend." He reached over to untie the gag, his face close to Max's ear. "Don't think that's your punishment over though," he purred.

Max's face reddened once the gag was taken away, his chin coated in saliva. George removed the belt from away round his wrists then went to get something from his brief case.

Max, dazed and in shock, slowly stood up and reached for his tie and put it on again. He took a fistful of tissues from George's desk and awkwardly cleaned himself up as best he could. When putting his dick away, he gave it a few lazy strokes only to be stopped by George grabbing his wrist. He gasped as George's hand moved over his cock but he only made quick contact before going back to gather some documents. Max looked down and realized that George had slipped a cock ring on him. 

"Don't even think about taking it off, cunt. Now pull your damn trousers up so we can get to the meeting," George commanded. 

Max silently pulled up his briefs and trousers, fastening his belt. He ran a hand through his hair which was glued to his forehead with sweat. 

He wanted to say something but he was stunned by what had just happened. Was it even real? The uncomfortable feeling in his lower regions confirmed that it was. 

\---

The meeting was painful. 

George appeared calm, annoyingly so, and his hand under the table was resting on his secretary's thigh. Max sat close beside him, his hair messy, shirt half tucked in and tie supporting a noticeable wet patch from his saliva. 

Across from them was members of their partnering firm, based in Texas. George was able to discuss business plans with them pretty well whilst Max was avoiding all eye contact and wishing he could just dissappear. 

"Well I think that about wraps it up," said one of the buisnessmen. 

"Yes. Thank you for coming," replied George, a hint of relief in his tone. 

After a few more exchanges the meeting dispersed and Max went to stand next to George as he shook everyone's hand before they left. 

"Mr Miller, great idea about the advertising," a familiar voice said, causing Max to look up.

"Naturally, Mr Carter," George replied.

"Ian, you didn't tell me you were coming over!" Max grinned. 

Mr Ian Carter was the reason Max had his job here. They went way back, meeting when Ian was on holiday in Australia. Max had always been interested in buisness but didn't have the right groundings to get a job. Ian recommended him the job of secretary at his partnering firm in New York which George happened to be the boss of. They still kept in touch bit didn't see each other often as Ian was working in Texas.

"Well the meeting was a good excuse to fly down," he smiled, repositioning his glasses. 

"We should hang out tonight, if you can. You could come over to mine. How long are you staying for?" Max asked excitedly.

"Yeah that would be cool. I'm here for two more days so it works out well. Anyway, I better head back to the hotel. Text me later, yeah?" 

"Of course," Max grinned as Ian left. 

He quizzically looked to George, realising how quiet he had been. 

"I wish I took the secretary interviews more seriously, otherwise I'd have one that wouldn't be late," he said flatly.

"Look sir, I'm really sorry. I promise it'll never happen again," Max replied quickly. 

"I know." George's lips curled up into a sly grin. "I think your 'punishment' will have made sure for that. Just..." he moved his hand down to Max's crotch. "Keep this on." 

Max's jaw dropped as George walked out of the room, leaving him alone and red faced. What had he gotten himself into...

\---

Despite the late start, the day was going by as slow as ever. Max was stuck arranging some shit into alphabetical order. It was a tedious task. 

He shifted in his chair slightly and winced. He desperately needed to take this thing off. He cast a wary glance to Mr Miller's door before going to the toilet door located opposite his desk. This was risky as the only occupants on the top floor were Max, George and a technician. The rest of the empty rooms were used for meetings. That meant that this was the only toilet on the floor and George could easily walk in. 

The pressure in his groin was too much to bare though, so he stumbled in and decided to risk it. 

Hurriedly pulling his trousers down, and leaning against the sinks for support, Max whipped his dick out and slid the awful cock ring off. He groaned in relief as he started to stroke his neglected dick, throwing his head back in pleasure. He became so immersed in his wank that he failed to hear the door open and only became aware of the other person when he was directly in front of him and cleared his throat. 

Max froze, fear in his eyes.

"Why the fuck do you keep breaking the rules Max?" Mr Miller growled, shaking his head. "It leads to bad, painful consequences."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit fucked up.

Max winced as he sat down in the front seat of his car, shifting slightly to ease the pain of his red raw ass. George hadn't held back in the bathroom and now Max just wished he'd left that stupid cock ring on. It was making him flush even thinking about earlier; George had bent him over the sinks and just pounded him mercilessly, knowing no one could hear Maxs desperate moans and whimpers. And yet again he'd been cream pied and felt a small itch of worry at the lack of a condom used either time. He was sure George was clean but the uneasiness still remained. Thankfully, the cock ring had been forgotten but George had told Max there would be further consequences tomorrow. 

Yeah, it was really fucked but Max knew deep down he was a complete slut for his boss and would literally suck his dick just to get his paycheck. He considered himself an upper class prostitute, Mr Miller's own private escort. Okay, this was completely fucked actually. 

He started his car up and began his journey home, his thoughts clouded with the eventful day. George had been really mad at him for the rest of the day and left early, forcing Max to finish up the left over work. If he was honest, he'd have found it more awkward if George was still there that day so he didn't mind the extra work. 

Luckily the traffic was on his side today so he got home fairly quickly, parking and trudging up the apartment complex stairs to his shitty tiny flat. 

"Alright cunt?" was the first words he was welcomed with from his flatmate.

"Yeah," Max replied flatly, throwing his jacket over a chair and collapsing onto the sofa beside the fat cunt occupying over half of it. 

"Took you long enough to get back. What we doing for dinner?" the grease ball, Chad, asked.

"Ian's coming over, he's in town," Max replied, flicking through some channels on their huge ass TV they were no way near paying off and dropping Ian a text telling him to come over anytime now.

"Sick. Haven't seen that cunt in months."

"Mm, it'll be good to catch up. Why the fuck is there nothing on? Sky box cunt."

Max and Chad had grown up together back in Australia and he was the only guy Max was still friends with from his childhood. They were practically brothers, hence why they moved to the states together. However, the situation wasnt great as Chad had been unemployed for the good part of a year now and was relying on Max to the pay bills, without putting anything towards the rent himself. Max was irritated by this usually but Chad was almost family and they couldn't desert each other.

Max's phone buzzed and he checked it to see a text from Ian, telling him he'd be there in half an hour. Deciding not to waste anywhere time staring blankly at the TV he got up and trudged to his cramped room, stripping off and pulling on some sweatpants and a jumper. He needed comfort right now. 

\---

Time went by and soon Max and Ian were finishing off a pizza, slumped back on the sofa. Chad had retreated to his room to play World of Warcraft, not caring about the guest at all. The two had talked a lot, filling in each other about their lives. It was nice and Max appreciated the company, although he decided to keep his and George's facade a secret. 

"You are enjoying the job, right?" Ian asked, changing the tone from roasting youtubers to a more serious one.

"Of course I am," Max smiled weakly.

"Cause if you ever get tired of it I could pull a few strings and have you up in Texas with me," Ian replied. 

Max pondered on that. Sure, working with Ian would be great but he wasn't financially stable enough to move house again. And he guessed he was happy enough working in New York. Even with this escape route from his sex crazed boss, Max was pretty certain he wanted to stay. 

"Nah bro, it's okay. Thanks though." 

\---

Morning rolled around and Max was met with a slight hangover. Him and Ian had decided to crack open some beers but after a while vodka joined the mix too. He hadn't let himself go too much however, so the hangover was manageable with some painkillers and a cool shower. At least he wasn't late this time.

After getting dressed for work he wandered into the livingroom to find Ian flicking through a newspaper. Despite having a luxury hotel room, the man decided to crash at Max's. 

"Do you want a lift to work in my car? I'm gonna be driving back to the hotel anyway and it'll save fuel," he offered, adjusting his glasses slightly. 

"Yeah, that would be great dude." 

He grabbed his stuff and left with the taller man, shouting a vulgar goodbye to Chad who was probably still asleep.

The drive was quick and smoother in Ian's much nicer car, putting Max's crapheap to even more shame. They pulled up outside the office and said their goodbyes, Max getting out and immediately being met by George who had just parked too. They fell in step together as they entered the giant doorway, gliding through reception and into the elevator. 

Max was nervous as George's face was unreadable. He didn't look great though, his eyes were ringed red and his hair was messy and had fallen over his eyes. 

The ride up was silent and Max really wished he'd taken the stairs instead. It wasn't abnormal for George to be in this type of mood and it usually meant he'd had a rough night. Finally, the elevator stopped and they exited to their floor, George striding ahead and slamming his office door shut. Max sighed, discarding his jacket on the coat rack and sinking down at his desk, opening up his emails. It was odd for George to be in so early but it did happen sometimes. Max preferred being in first as he enjoyed the early morning solitude. 

He sighed and checked his rota, noting that it was mainly filing. The only slightly more interesting thing was to water the various potplants on the floor, which George said made the place look aesthetically pleasing. Max was indifferent to them but filled up a bottle nonetheless and made his way around the floor. 

After all the various plants were taken care of he returned to his own office, going up the George's door and pausing. There was one more in his bosses office and he was debating whether or not entering the battleground was worth it. Letting out a deep breath and taking into acount the man's love for greenery, he gently pushed open the door and made his way straight to the yucca plant in the corner. He immediatley felt the tension as Mr Miller noticed him, his eyes boring black holes into the back of Max's head. Max ignored him and bent over, watering the yucca. 

"Get your pretty little ass out of here before I fuck it," George ordered in a low voice.

Max bit his lip and slowly turned around. 

"Sorry sir... Er, do you need anything? You came in pretty early," Max asked, taking his secretary job seriously. 

"If I need something I'll ask, now fuck off. You're making my headache worse than it already it is," he grumbled. 

"I could get you some painkillers-"

"Out!" 

George's finger was pointing straight at the door and Max couldn't get out quick enough. He let out a few shaky breaths as he closed the door behind him. George was more than capable of being in a foul mood and never held back.

Max returned to his desk and got on with his job. He worked solidly throughout the day, seeing very little of George other than bringing him a coffee and being dismissed from the office rudely yet again. It was winding down to the end of the day and Max started to get his things together. He had to leave quickly to catch the bus home since Ian had dropped him off this morning. 

He left without saying goodbye to Mr Miller, figuring it would be a bad idea to annoy him with his presence again. He strolled through the car park and onto the main road, huddling under the bus shelter. It was nearing the end of November so the evenings were starting to get slightly colder than usual. 

Buses were never reliant nor on time so it was a good twenty minutes and still nothing had appeared. Max was ready to give up and start walking when a sleek black Porsche pulled up. The window rolled down and George was staring at him.

"Get in, I'll drive you home," he said, voice level. 

"Um, thanks," Max answered, slipping into the passengers seat and putting on his seat belt.

George started the car and kept his eyes on the road. Max glanced around the car; it was really fancy with rose gold leather seats and no tacky stuff ruining the inside. His eyes fell to George's large hand gripping the steering wheel, his fingers adorned with various rings. Max admired George's classiness and how he showed off his wealth. The journey was silent and it wasn't until George took a wrong turning that Max spoke up.

"I live east of here."

"I know. We're going to get a drink first," George replied flatly. 

Max nodded and sank further down into his seat. There was no point in arguing with his boss, plus he supposed one drink would be okay. 

It was another fifteen minutes before George stopped. They were in a slightly shady part of the city, although not too bad. George got out the car first and Max followed quickly, walking close behind him as they entered one of the many bars on the street. 

The lights were a dim red inside, the walls scattered with indecent pictures. The tables were occupyed with mainly middle aged men, all dressed in suits and looking as if they'd just arrived from work. George blended in well, although noticeably younger and more attractive than the others. The place was pretty busy and George went straight to the bar.

"Two Jack Daniels," he said, shoving a twenty dollar bill at the sleazy looking barmaid. 

She nodded and poured their drinks, stuffing the money in the till. 

"Keep the change," he said flipantly then turned to Max, handing him his drink. 

Max accepted it slightly hesitantly, starting to get a weird feeling about the place. They lent against the bar, casting their gazes across the room. It started to get increasingly busier, causing the room to get hotter. George glanced at Max as the younger appeared slightly skittish. Max noticed the attention and turned to George. 

"Do you come here often after work?" he asked, nursing his drink. 

"From time to time. There's a load of other high up buisnessmen that come here so I make as many connections as I can," he replied, his voice and whole demeanour a lot more relaxed than earlier on in the day. 

"I guess that explains why I'm feeling so out of place," Max said, his eyes to the floor. 

"Hey, a secretary's a good thing to have here. It shows how well to do your company is," George responded. 

"So I'm basically your trophy right now, huh?" Max asked, slightly offended. 

"Of sorts," smirked George. 

He suddenly downed the rest of his drink and grabbed Max's wrist, causing the younger man to leave his half finished drink at the bar. He pulled him over to a large group of men who had just sat down, all of them in neat black suits. George pulled Max close to him and put his mouth to his ear. 

"These guys were talking about trading with us. Our sales would blow up if we secured the deal. I need to get in the good books so act professional, okay?" he whispered. 

"Okay sir," Max replied, following George over to the round table. 

George introduced himself to the group, soon taking a seat and immersing himself into the conversation. Max didn't really listen in, just sat pressed up next to George and feeling very out of place. All the men had very well to do accents and were practically dripping with wealth. They all looked like they were in their forties, hair greying ever so slightly. It wasnt until George's hand gently grasped his thigh that Max looked up. George was in deep conversation, all the men's voices low. 

"How about we discuss this somewhere more private, gentlemen?" George queried. 

He was met with agreement which caused the whole group to get up and head towards what looked like one of the back rooms. They didn't get a second glance from the barkeeper as they went through and closed the door firmly shut behind them. Inside was very small and bare, the only furniture being chairs layed out around the perimeter of the room facing inwards. Max got an uneasy feeling, looking to George for some reassurance. As expected George was ignoring him, having went back into deep conversation with the buisnessmen. Max looked for something to do but he kept catching the men eyeing him, and his name bein dropped in the hushed conversation a few times. Finally, George motioned for him to come over. 

"Mr Stanley, we're about to make a buisness deal but it's only possible with your cooperation. These fine gentlemen set a high price for the chance to trade with them but I think you will be able to cover it," George explained. 

"What do you mean?" Max asked nervously. 

"Stand in the middle of the room and take off your clothes." 

Max went to question the request but clamped his mouth shut at George's harsh stare. If looks could kill then Max would be ten feet under. He sighed and moved to the middle of the room as the men fanned out and sat on the chairs circling him. It was as if he'd switched to autopilot, turning off his sense of morals as he slid out of his work clothes, leaving just his briefs. Yet another impatient glare from George had him shoving them down too, discarding them along with the rest of his clothes in a pile beside him. He looked down at his soft member, hanging limply as he was finding it hard to get aroused in front of complete strangers. He was beyond embarrassment at this stage though, understanding the lengths rich buisnessmen would go to just to get a kick. He was doing this as much for George's buisness deal as well as protecting himself from George's aggressive side and keeping his job. 

The men's eyes were raking up and down his thin frame, most lingering at his ass. A taller man with obviously dyed black hair was the first to stand up, walking in a slow circle and taking in all of Max's body. On completing the circle, he shoved Max roughly to his knees and grasped onto his hair, pulling his head back and forcing him to look up at him. 

"You're a pretty little slut, aren't you?" he spoke darkly. 

"Yes," Max said weakly. 

He was met with a forceful slap to the face. "What was that?" 

"Yes sir," Max said, audibly louder. 

The first man's confidence set off the others and a slightly smaller man with bushy eyebrows came forward, immediatley getting out his cock and pushing it against Max's unwilling lips. 

"Come on pretty boy," whispered Eyebrows. "Open up." 

Begrudgingly, Max complied and the hard dick was shoved roughly into his mouth, followed by a groan of satisfaction. The first man followed suit and released his dick too, slapping Max across the face with it. Max wasn't entirely sure what to do but started working his lips around the cock in his mouth, running his tongue along the shaft and swallowing around the head. He weakly raised a hand and starting working it over the first guys dick, jumping a little when he felt someone's hand slide down his back. The strangers hand slid to his ass and his finger ran between his ass cheeks. Max elevated himself slightly, his ass now off the floor. The intruders finger prodded around his entrance, causing Max's penis to twitch. He tried to focus on the blowjob and handjob, speeding up slightly and looking up at the men above him. It wasn't a very nice sight; the guys eyes were closed and mouths open, panting ever so slightly. The probing finger was sunk into his hole and Max had to refrain from biting down on the dick occupying his mouth. He glanced over at the chairs in front of him, seeking out George who was fixated on the sight before him. He caught Max's eye and gave him a wink, just enough attention to comfort Max. Another guy came over and nudged Eyebrows out of the way, forcing his rock hard cock into Max's mouth. This guy was a lot more forceful and actively thrusted into Max's mouth, his dick brushing up against the back of Max's throat, causing the guy to instantly moan. Max looked back over to Eyebrows and grabbed his cock with his free hand, wincing a little at the feel of his own saliva coating the organ. 

"He's so fucking loose it's unreal," said the man behind him who had started working two fingers in and out of Max's hole.

"You're such an obedient little whore," grunted the guy who was roughly fucking his mouth, the grip on Max's hair tightening. 

"He's the best there is, totally worth the buisness plan," George noted, his voice laced with insistence. 

"We'll see if he can get the whole job done before making any decisions, Mr Miller," said the first guy with the bad dye job. 

Max tried not to react to any of the words spoken and focused purely on pleasuring the three men in front of him. He kept calm by breathing through his nose, and keeping the hand jobs in time so as not to look sloppy. The worst possible scenario would be going through with this and the men deciding not to make the deal. He didn't even want to imagine what George would do to him if that happened. 

He squirmed a little when he felt two larger fingers enter him along with the two currently there. He wasn't sure if many more would get involved as the rest had taken to just watching and jacking off. The feeling of four foreign fingers curling against his prostate was overwhelmingly good and his cock was now fully erect, pre cum already bubbling at the tip. 

He met George's eye again, who mouthed "don't fucking cum". 

That was a hard order. He tried to distract himself from the warm feeling in his groin, frantically bobbing his head up and down to meet Daddy Issue's thrusts. He started running his thumbs over the slits of the other guys, eliciting appreciative moans. 

The fingers were roughly removed from his ass and were replaced by one the men's pricks. It was awkward positioning as he felt the man's chest press up against his back as he shoved in, his hands gripping onto Max's hips. The guy angled his cock upwards, striking Max's prostate within the first few thrusts. It felt dirty but so, unbelievably good and he actually wished he had the stupid cock ring on because it was proving very difficult to contain himself. 

He was taken by surprise from the first few splashes of cum on his face, Eyebrows having released first. Max carried on pumping the guys cock, letting him ride out his orgasm. One of the men who had been fingering him was next, stepping forward and releasing hot ropes of cum over Max's cheek. Simultaneously, Bad Dye Job and Daddy Issue's came, their spunk spraying across Max's hand and face and directly down his throat. He gagged slightly but swallowed it nonetheless. He heard the rest of the group step up from behind him and soon his shoulders and back were drenched in the sticky bodily fluid. Finally, the guy who was frantically pounding into him lost control and Max's swollen ass was filled with the guys warm nut. 

All the buisnessmen then moved away from Max, tucking their cocks away and trying to compose themselves. Finally, the guy who had actually fucked him spoke up. 

"Well, Mr Miller, I'm sure we're all in agreement that this little... meeting has proved successful and we would be delighted to take up the trading deal with your company. We'll get in touch with you soon." 

"Excellent. Thank you so much," George replied, a smile evident on his face. 

"And thank you, Mr Miller and your secretary." 

With that, the buisnessmen all filed out, leaving Max and George alone. Once the door shut George rushed over to Max and knelt down in front of him. 

"You did so good Max, this is so great the company!" George beamed, his excitement pouring out of him. 

Max tried to flash a weak smile but couldn't even fathom one. His jaw and ass ached and all he wanted was a shower and his bed. George looked him up and down, taking in his face masked with cum, lips swollen and ass leaking cum too. 

"Go and clean up in the bathroom. I'll meet you back at the bar for more drinks," George said enthusiasticly.

"I just wanna go home," Max murmured, eyes downcast.

"Shut the fuck up and go fix yourself. We're celebrating." Max shivered a little but started to get up. George smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Max's forehead. "I'm really proud of your performance." 

"Yeah," Max sighed, pulling on his clothes loosely and and following George out the door, slipping into the bathroom which was luckily located beside that weird room. 

He looked into the mirror briefly but grabbed some paper towels, wiping off the sticky residue from his face and splashing it with cold water. He fixed his shirt and tie but became painfully aware of his erection again. He stumbled into a stall and got to work, pulling out his neglected dick and pumping it as quickly as possible. It didn't take long and he was soon finishing into the toIilet, as low as it may sound. 

He felt a lot better though, happy he had been able to deal with his own needs this time. He left the stall and ran a hand through his unruly hair before leaving the bathroom to join George for an unpredictable and drunken night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I hope people are liking this, sorry for my shitty lack of updating.


	4. Chapter 4

The room had a peaceful quiet about it, the double bed accommodating two bodies flush beside one another. Various clothing items lay scattered on the floor and the heavy scent of alcohol clung to the air. 

George let out a yawn as he sat up, the early morning sunlight flooding into the small room and reminding him he had work to do. He shifted uncomfortably, the shitty hotel mattress doing nothing to please him. He recognized the hotel as one that was on the same street as that bar he liked, then the memories fell into place and he realized he'd taken his secretary back here after being too drunk to drive them home. He cast a glance down beside him to see Max peacefully sleeping, his chestnut brown hair falling over his face and chest rising and falling with every small breath he took. George shook his head and swung his legs over the side of the bed in an attempt to slowly stand up without exacerbating the effects of his hangover. He managed it and shuffled through to the even smaller bathroom, collecting his items of clothing on the way and quietly closing the door behind him. He looked in the grimy mirror and grimaced his face looking worn and disheveled. Accepting the fact that hungover wasn't the best look for him, he decided to take a shower to fresh up. As the cool water cascaded over him he thought about Max just outside the door. Seeing as they both were naked he guessed they probably had fucked, though he honestly didn't care. He didn't think much of Max at all, despite finding him irritating but he was very aware of his usefulness. As long as he was tolerant of the little prick then he could continue using him to get business deals. George himself was shocked when he first found out about the behind closed doors stuff that wealthy businessmen got up to but he soon came accustomed to it and used their sexual weaknesses to his advantage. He closed the water off and grabbed a towel. Once he was dried and clothed he opened the door back to the bedroom and saw that Max was awake, looking around at the unfamiliar room. George rolled his eyes, realizing he would have to be nice to him in order to sweeten him up after the favor he did the other night.

"Good morning," the brunette mumbled, wiping his eyes after noticing him enter.

"Morning," George hummed, picking his clothes up from around the room.

Max bit his lip, watching George's muscles flex slightly as he bent down. George Miller was undeniably gorgeous; his dark hair, warm brown eyes, tanned skin littered with tattoos and broad shoulders accompanied by that gorgeous six pack. 

"Are we late for work?" Max murmured, standing up but realizing his lack of clothing and immediately covering himself with the duvet.

George laughed and shook his head, pulling the duvet back off the blushing Aussie. 

"I've had you bent over my desk, Max. This isn't anything new. And nah, it's Friday so I don't really care. We'll just go in when you're ready," George grinned.

Max nodded and quickly stepped across to the bathroom. George took the time to get ready, shaking yesterdays clothes to get out as many creases as possible. He was just combing his hair into place when Max reappeared, shirt and tie on but no trousers.

"Um, this is kind of embarrassing but there is a... Well there is a..." Max trailed off.

"Yes?" George pushed

"A cum stain on my trousers..." Max said quickly.

George let out a loud laugh. 

"Wait here, I have some spare sweatpants in my car," he grinned, slipping out to the hallway. 

Max inwardly cringed at his own awkwardness, bundling up his fucked trousers and sitting patiently on the bed. George was only gone around ten minutes and returned, throwing some Adidas sweatpants at Max. Max quickly shoved them on then squashed his feet into his shoes. They fit quite nicely, despite his narrow hips. The two left swiftly, jogging across the road to George's car and bundling into the front seats. This drive was a lot more comfortable than the last one and George even turned on the radio. There was a peaceful silence until a thought sprang into Max's head.

"So I just realized I didn't pay for anything last night, not even a round of drinks. Can I pay you back now?" he asked, annoyed at himself for not taking his wallet out last night.

"Forget it, it was all on me. Besides, I think you payed well enough in your own way," George chuckled.

"Thanks," Max replied, amazed at his bosses good mood.

They pulled up in the car park and went through the foyer as normal. When in the elevator George was standing noticeably close to Max, their shoulders brushing. Max was content with this; a nice morning, a later than usual start and George actually happy for once. Upon reaching the top floor George went ahead but held his office door open, looking back at Max.

"I think you should sit in with me today what with your unprofessional work attire. Wouldn't want to impose a bad image of the company."

Max smiled in reply, shuffling into the large office but staying by the door. George strode in, hung up his jacket and laid down his briefcase. He sank into his over-sized swivel chair, turning on his Mac. He glanced over to Max and beckoned him over. 

"Sit here on the desk," he said, patting the work surface directly in front of him.

Max shifted over and perched on the edge of the desk. George rolled his eyes and grabbed the brunettes thighs, pushing him back a little to make him more comfortable and less awkward. He then turned back to his computer, checking his emails. Max sat there quietly, idly swinging his legs and observing his boss. He looked really hot in his work clothes and the stubble gracing his jaw was sexy as fuck. Suddenly, George spun around, grasping Max's thighs. 

"The deal's on! They just sent a confirmation email. We start trading next week, it's official!" George exclaimed. 

"That's great news," Max chirped, the idea of a pay rise in the back of his mind.

"You bet it is. Fuck, I have a lot of organizing to do. You just sit there and look pretty, okay?"

Max blushed deeply, nodding and keeping quiet as George got on with work.  
___

A few hours passed by like that, with bits and pieces of small talk and flirting thrown around. It reached around one in the afternoon when Max's stomach loudly rumbled. George looked up and quirked an eyebrow, his hand moving to rest on Max's knee.

"Fancy getting some lunch?" he asked.

"Um, yeah. That'd be great," Max replied. 

George stood up and moved between Max's legs, leaning in so their faces were only inches apart; "And maybe you can have some dessert afterwards," he whispered seductively, taking a hold of Max's hand and placing it on top of his own half hard bulge. 

Max gasped at the feel of Mr Miller's cock, biting his lip nervously.

George smirked then moved away, grabbing his coat and going towards the door. Flustered, Max followed suit and grabbed his own jacket, shoving it on and catching up to George. They filed into the elevator, George's hand firmly gripping Max's ass the whole way down. They left through the main entrance and crossed the main street, taking a smaller road towards the busy shopping street. George led them to a particularly fancy diner and they took a booth in the corner. The place was brightly lit and the walls were adorned with pop-art paintings. It wasn't the type of place Max would have pinned George down to going to, but then again George was very unpredictable.

As soon as their jackets were off and they'd picked up the menus, George's hand shot under the table and snaked its way to rest just above Max's knee. Max wasn't really phased by the action and scanned his menu.

“You're vegetarian, right? The ciabatta and caprese salad is really good,” George stated. Max glanced down at the price and nearly bit down on his tongue. Picking up on his facial expression George grinned and shook his head. “I can cover this, don't worry.”

“Thanks,” Max said quietly, a shy smile on his face.

George made eye contact with a waiter who immediately came over to the table. 

“Good afternoon sirs, what can I get for you?” 

George ordered for both of them, getting Max the vegetarian option and himself some kind of fancy sounding panini. The waiter left, but not before Max noticed him shooting George a weak look. The best way he could describe was distrusting but also nervous. He decided to shrug it off and they continued chatting until the food came. This time it was a waitress, the original waiter hovering at the counter. Maybe he knew George? 

After finishing their meals, which was some of the best food Max had ever tasted, George left a handful of notes on the table and they made their way out and back through the shopping street to the firm. They were making their way through the foyer to the elevator when the receptionist cleared her thought. 

“Mr Miller, excuse me, but there's an inspector here to check the smoke detectors. I called up but there was no answer,” she looked accusingly at Max, “shall I send him up?”  
“Whatever, send him up in like fifteen minutes,” George replied, walking straight through to the elevator. 

The minute the doors shut George was on Max in an instant, hands groping everywhere and mouth latching to his exposed neck. Max let out a surprised moan, stumbling back against the wall as George's hands slithered around his waist and grabbed his ass. George's lips moved all over his neck, leaving angry red marks all over the pale skin. Once the elevator doors opened at the top floor, George pulled Max with him out and they stumbled over to the main office door, George kicking it shut behind them and stopping at the desk. His hands moved up to Max's mass of hair and he grasped it, shoving Max down onto his knees then pulling his own trousers and briefs down, sinking down onto his chair. His dick sprang free, solid and needing the attention of Max's mouth. 

“Do it,” George commanded, pushing Max's head towards his cock.

Max complied, wrapping his lips around the head and taking in the entire length in one go. He swallowed around George's cock, the head rubbing against the back of his throat. The warmth of Max's mouth felt incredible, causing George to wonder why he didn't have the secretary under his desk more often. His eyes fluttered shut as he let Max work his magic, the Australian's tongue swirling around his shaft sending him into a state of pure euphoria. The moment seemed perfect until there was a sharp knock at the door. 

“Fuck,” muttered George angrily, pushing his chair further under his desk along with Max. “Come in,” he called out.

A guy came in, holding a toolbox and a fold up set of stepladders.  
“Hello, just here to check the smoke detector,” he said cheerily.

“Oh yeah, go ahead. It's just there above the door,” George replied, painfully aware of Max's nails digging into his thighs. 

As the man put out the ladders George glanced down, seeing Max's face was bright red and he was obviously choking, pulling back. George grit his teeth as he forced his head all the way back on his cock, holding him in place. 

“Nice day today, right?” the man asked cheerily.

“Mm, lovely,” George responded, gently thrusting into Max's mouth.

“Got anything planned for the weekend?” the guy asked, focusing on the smoke alarm.

“N-nothing much. Yourself?” George replied, biting down on his lip as he felt himself coming close.

“Just going to spend some time with the misses,” he replied. “The detector is working fine, no replacements needed today.”

“Ah, that's great,” George smiled, ramming his cock as far down Max's throat as possible and releasing his load.

“No problem, goodbye now,” the inspector said, completely unaware of what had taken place underneath George's desk. 

Once the door closed Max frantically pulled back from George's crotch, the man in question seemingly uncaring and had already sank down comfortably in his chair, enjoying the release of endorphins.

Max looked up at him from his cramped position under the desk, hair a mess and lips red and swollen, tear stains down his cheeks. George looked down as they younger boy crawled out from the desk. 

“Sorry sweetheart, couldn't let him hear you down there,” George said coolly. Max just nodded, getting up and wincing slightly. George's gaze fell to the younger's groin and grinned at his tented pants. He reached out and grabbed the outline of Max's dick, causing him to gasp. “Awh, you still horny?”

“Yeah,” Max breathed, bucking up into George's hand.

“Not my problem. Go finish in the toilet or something.”

Max's face dropped, finding it hard to comprehend George's selfishness when it came to things like this. Nevertheless, he left to the toilet in desperation to get off as George smiled and let himself relax, knowing the balance would never be even between them. 

___

The end of the day rolled around pretty quickly after the desk incident, and soon George switched off his monitor, put on his faded trench coat and came up beside Max who was gazing out of the giant window. 

"Ready to go? I promise I'll drop you off straight home this time," George smirked.

"Yeah, thanks," Max replied, going to get his own coat and following George out of the office. 

The car ride to Max's was fairly short. Soon they were pulled upside the small place and Max realized he was still wearing George's sweatpants. 

"Uh, you can come in for a sec while I change out of your pants if you want," Max said shyly.

"Sure, remember to take your own ones," George laughed.

Max reached around to the backseat and grabbed his stained trousers before exiting the car and leading George up to the front door. He opened it, kicking the mail out of the way as he led George down the hallway to his room. 

"You can just wait here... Unless you want to come in but I'll be quick anyway," Max said nervously. 

"It's cool," George said, leaning against the wall with an amused smile playing at his lips. 

Max nodded and darted into his room, slipping out of the sweats and pulling on some black skinny jeans. He quickly fixed his hair in the mirror then went back, coincidentally at the same time as Chad exiting his own room which was across from his. 

"Where the fuck you been, cunt? Thought you might have died or something. Who's this, a new boyfriend faggot?" Chad asked, welcoming his friend.

"Fuck up," Max shot back.

"Whatever, just don't spunk on the couch," Chad said, retreating back into his room. 

"Sorry about him," Max said sheepishly, looking over to George who just laughed. 

"I better get going, wouldn't want to ruin any furniture," he chuckled.

"Yeah," Max laughed, handing him the rolled up sweats and walking him to the door. "See you on Monday."

George gave Max's ass a loud slap as he left, strolling down to his Porsche. 

"See you Monday," he called over his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy that Pink Season dropped today. Favorite song has to be 'Help'. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm very sorry for slow updating.


	5. Chapter 5

The obscenities Max let out were music to George's ears as he repeatedly rammed into his tight little ass. Max was spread out on the desk, his legs hooked over George's shoulders and hands grasping at nothing. His cock was near pulsating as George refused to touch it, putting all his energy into wrecking Max's asshole.

"Fuck, Mr Miller, oh fuck, fuck," Max moaned, the language flowing beautifully from his lips. 

"Shit," George gasped, his nails digging into Max's hips as he sped up. 

Max was a gorgeous mess writhing under him, desperately looking for friction as he bumped his cock against George's thigh. He was a slut and they both knew it. 

George pulled out completely then rammed his cock all the way back in, burying himself in his secretary's ass and shooting his warm load. Max clenched up around his dick, his mouth falling open as he was filled up. He looked to George through bleary eyes, pleading silently that maybe this time he would return the favour. George seemed to ignore him, easing himself out and watching with satisfaction as cum seeped out of Max's hole. He took a step back, casting an unreadable gaze over Max splayed out on his desk. The younger mans cock was throbing, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he tried to calm down.

"You look so fuckable, I'm tempted to go for round two," George mused, gracing his hand over Max's thigh and curling his fingers around the base of his cock. "But, I'm tired and it's a Monday afternoon with work still left to finish." He gave Max's dick a sharp tug. "It would be a shame to leave you hanging though, you might not be able to concentrate on your work," he purred, his face directly over Max's.

"Sir," Max pleaded weakly, his face flushed and voice brimming with need.

George's hand roughly fastened around Max's cock, pumping it brutally as his other hand slide over to Max's hole, plunging his three middle fingers in with no warning. Max immediatley bucked up into Mr Miller's hand despite the painful grip, pushing his ass against George's fingers desperately. The feeling of George's large hand was overwhelming as it rode up and down his cock. 

George rammed his fingers in as deeply as possible, curling them around to locate Max's prostate. The dirty moan that left Max's lips moments later was signal enough and he rubbed against the area as fast as possible, simultaneously pumping Max's cock faster. It only took a few more seconds before Max exploded all over George's hand and his own stomach. 

He barley had time to recover before George pulled free his hand and looked distastefully down at his cum drenched digits. 

"Clean that off, would you Max?" George asked, holding his fingers to Max's plump lips. 

Max's response was simply parting his lips, allowing George to push his fingers into his mouth and gently suck off the residue of George's load. 

Once George had withdrawn his fingers and was tucking his cock away, Max sat up and grabbed the tissue box on the desk, wiping himself off and leaning over to pick up his boxers.

George's hand instinctively gave the exposed ass a sharp smack, causing Max to let out a sharp gasp. He turned around, eyes lidded but a look of pleasure present on his face. 

"Thank you, sir," he said quietly, pulling his boxers and trousers up. 

"Next time you need to work for it. You can only cum if you deserve it, got it? I won't be that giving again," George replied dominantly.

"Yes sir," Max nodded, running a hand through his unruly mess of hair. 

George stalked over to him and snaked an arm around his waist, guiding him towards the door. 

"I'll call you if I need you," George said, grinning slyly. 

Max nodded, walking over to his desk outside as the door was shut quickly behind him.

___

"Come on, I think it'd be a good opportunity to really talk about the companies. There's not much else to do here since I'm trapped in New York. I won't come back for a while."

"Fine, but I don't want to get too hammered. I can't be fucked with the hangover."

"I knew you'd come around. I'll see you there at six?" 

"Yeah, see you there," George drawled, hanging up quickly. 

Nothing could deny that Ian was a good buisness partner but sometimes George just disn't wasn't to deal with the socialization. The faggots flight back had been cancelled and the airport had screwed up so he was stuck here for another few days. 

George rolled his eyes as he checked his watch, noticing with slight glee that it was five. He grabbed his coat and strode out of his room. Max was working away busily, his expression pretty happy. 

"That's five, you can go home and give your ass a rest," George smirked. 

Max looked up startled but his face broke into a grin. 

"Yeah, I need to lie down," he laughed. 

George echoed the laughter as he continued on to the elevator. Once down, he ignored the calls for his attention from the annoying receptionist and climbed into his car. 

___

He checked his watch again, estimating how long it would get to the bar Ian would be at. He decided to just to go straight there as there would no doubt be traffic he'd get stuck in. 

And, as expected, one hour of agonizing waiting and road rage later George pulled up at the bar. He looked up at the exterior of the bar; it had bright neon signs outside and sparsely dressed 20 somethings leaning in the doorway, flimsy roll ups hanging from between their fingers.

George shuddered, anticapting the worst. Ian had a tendency to pick really sleazy places. He enjoyed taking it all in and watching the other people around him. George liked a bit of looking too but he wouldn't place himself in a shit hole like this. He went inside and it was exactly as he expected; dirty. 

Luckily, it was quite quiet and, ignoring the poles at the far end of the room, he made his way to the bar where Ian was sitting. He was met with a huge grin.

"Yo," George greeted him.

"Hey man, good to see you. You want a drink?" 

"I need a drink," George laughed. 

Ian caught the attention of the bartender and soon they were nursing some rum and coke. They easily slipped into conversation, discussing all the boring shit they had to. Ian and George were always good aquantinces, enjoying have a business partner who was the same age and was more interesting than the middle aged upper class cunts that usually dominated marketing. 

"I have to ask you. How the fuck did you get that trade?" Ian asked, eyebrow raised.

George was caught off guard but quickly calmed himself. 

"Just some tricks of the trade," George winked.

"Yeah, you sucked them off," Ian rebutted.

"Something like that," George laughed. 

___

Two hours flashed by and they had upgraded to vodka. The bar had filled up and George had to raise his voice to talk to Ian. They were in the middle of a deep chat when Ian's eyes lit up and he waved at someone behind George. 

George turned around, puzzled, to see the one and only Max. He was dressed in a plain dark blue tee with extra tight black skinny jeans. It was simple but it worked. He wasn't wearing his glasses and his hair was messy but cute. Beside him was the fat guy that George had met at Max's house the other day, his flatmate. 

"No fucking way. Max! Didn't expect to see you here," Ian grinned. 

"Your fucking face has ruined my night already, cunt," Max beamed, pulling Ian into a boistrous hug. 

"It's not a surprise really, you cunts dragged me here all the time," Chad chimed in.

It was only when Max pulled back and saw George that a shy smile made its way on his face. 

"Hey," he said quietly. 

"Hey," George echoed, biting his lip slightly. 

Ian shifted over, allowing space for Max and Chad to sit between him and George.

"Let's get some drinks boys," Max whooped, putting the presence of his boss to the back of his mind.

"Who said you could even sit with us, cunt?" Ian asked.

"Shut the fuck up," Max chided, ordering a round of shots. 

The drinks kept coming and the conversation flowed. Ian and Chad were getting on well which didn't happen often between the two. So much so, Max and George were left to their own coversation. George wasn't used to this loud, confident side of Max, having written him off as a quiet submissive from his experiences at work. He got to grips with it though, his hand at one point having settled on Max's thigh. 

"So, you come here to drink a lot?" George asked after knocking back his fourth tequila shot. 

"I come here to get some fucking dick," Max said loudly although it was subdued by the background music. 

"Is mine not enough?" George asked, a smile playing at his lips. 

Max's eyes narrowed and he shuffled closer to George.

"Can it promise me a whole night?" 

"I can keep going for hours," George husked.

"Bullshit," Max exclaimed.

"I'll fucking prove it." 

Max's eyes lit up and he glanced over to Ian and Chad. Ian was listening to Chad trying to tell a joke but constantly stumbling over his words, and laughing with each other. Max turned back to George and flashed him a flirtatious smile. 

"You better not treat me like fucking trash tomorrow," Max drawled. 

"I'm in too much of a good mood to care right now," George shrugged. 

Max wanted to say more but he was too drunk to start a proper debate. He might as well take advantage of being able to be himself around George and not being treated like utter shit. 

"Guys, want to head back to my hotel room? It's like a ten minute walk from here," Ian asked, suddenly appearing between them. 

"What about Chad?" Max asked, looking around for his friend. 

"He got lucky man," Ian explained, gesturing towards some booths at the far wall and Chad successfully chatting up a goth chick. 

"That's my boy!" Max yelled happily. 

"Let's go, I don't want to go bankrupt in here," George grinned. 

The three left, stumbling down the murkily lit street and being as obnoxious as expected of drunk white people. They all clung on to one another, laughing and swaying as they stumbled into Ian's hotel. They managed to conquer the first flight of stairs and were soon trying to get into Ian's room. The key card finally worked they stumbled inside. Georges arm was around Max's waist and Max was giggling and hiccuping, whispering dirty shit into Georges ear. Ian smirked as he watched the two, sensing the sexual tension.

"You guys aren't discreet at all," Ian laughed. 

"I want some fucking dick," Max yelled, his voice loud enough for the whole floor to hear. 

"Shut up," George said, laughing loudly. 

"How thirsty are you, jeez?" Ian quipped which was followed by a belch. 

"Enough for both of you," Max drawled. 

George looked at Ian with raised eyebrows, "This could fuck up your friendship dude."

"Nah, I'm down for it. I've always been curious."

"So you wanna tag team him?" George asked, watching as Max stumbled forwards and fell onto the double bed occupping most of the room, his round little ass being hugged perfectly by his tight jeans pointing straight in the air. 

"Oh hell yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

George was first to strip off, throwing his work clothes to the floor and pouncing on Max. Ian followed, a little less sure but eager none the least. Max let out a filthy moan as George grinded against his ass.

"Take your fucking clothes off," George groaned.

Max complied, pulling his top off then struggling with his tight jeans. George let out a thirsty growl and yanked them down for him, along with his boxers. Max drunkenly climbed to his knees, holding his mouth open readily.

"I knew he slept around but I didn't realize how sexual he was," mused Ian, giving his own length a few strokes and placing it in front of Max.

"He's good," George smirked, moving around to the back of Max and grabbing his hips to pull him upwards to gain access to his ass.

He felt around for his hole, easily slipping two fingers in and probing around. Max bobbed his head forward and took Ian's full cock into his mouth. It had a little more length than George's so he gagged a little but soon started blowing him. George's cock, however, was far thicker and that's why Max liked it so much. He moaned around Ian's cock as George rubbed his fingers against his prostate, causing Ian to let out a loud moan of his own. He looked up at Ian and was amused to see his friend in so much ecstasy. He would have thought back to all the gay warning signs Ian might have let slip in the past but he was too fucking drunk to care and just wanted a dicking.

"I'm gonna nut," Ian moaned, face flushed.

"He's loose enough, let's swap," George said breathily.

"I didn't think we were gonna go all the way..." Ian faltered, pulling his dick from Max's lips."I'm all up for blowing a guy but fucking my mates ass? Nah."

George let out a disgruntled sigh. And moved to Ian's side. 

"Wanna suck mine?" Max chimed in. Ian nodded reluctantly. "Okay, just move down between my legs." Ian sat down and bent over, lips ghosting over the tip of Max's cock as the Aussie knelt up straight, grinning at George. "And I'll suck you off."

George smirked, kneeling beside Ian's hunched body and poking his dick against Max's mouth.

Max latched his lips to George's tip immediately, suckling and lavishing the man's length with his tongue. Ian hesitantly wrapped his lips around Max's length, working out this new situation and how best to pleasure the other. George let out a loud moan, tangling his hands in Max's hair and pushing the submitting's head forward. Max was practiced at this, deep throating the full length. He grabbed on George's thighs as Ian became braver, taking in more of his dick and using his tongue. George started fucking Max's mouth, holding his head in place as Max himself was coming close to an orgasm, Ian's warm mouth driving him crazy.

The whole scenario was drunk, sloppy but strangely erotic. An inexperienced guy trying dick for the first time. A raging sub in the middle, having his dick sucked and being skull fucked. And then the one in charge of the situation, his masculinity emitting from him as he towered above the others. 

It was when George let out a loud, guttural moan that Max had his orgasm; warm ejaculate shooting down his throat and his own cock leaking cum down Ian's. Ian himself came, having been giving himself a sloppy handjob throughout the blow. 

Ian pulled away first, his face wrinkling in disgust at the taste. Once George removed his cock from Max's mouth Max collapsed in a state of euphoria on the bed.

"That was... interesting," Ian breathed out, rolling over and facing the far wall. "I'm really tired though." 

Soon he closed his eyes and started lightly snoring, causing Max and George to share a smile. 

"He might not remember in the morning," Max laughed. 

"Maybe. You still up for being fucked then?" George asked flatly.

Max studied his gaze for a second before asking, "Yeah, if you still can."

"I told you I can keep going all night" George smirked. 

"Prove it," Max said slyly, spreading his legs. 

"Just try not too make too much noise so we don't wake Ian." 

Max nodded, gasping as George moved between his legs and hoisted them up over his shoulders. He pushed into Max with ease, burying himself to the hilt and grinning down at his secretary.

"This is so much better drunk," Max slurred, working his hand over his own half hard cock. 

However, George slapped his hand way and grabbed his dick himself, pumping it quickly in time with his thrusts. 

"Let me get you off this time," George said gruffly, his voice laced with lust.

"You're treating me like a fucking princess here," Max replied, body shaking under George's powerful thrusts. 

"Fuck, you are my princess right now," George said, rushed, as he pushed as far into Max as possible. 

"Don't... Be... Fuckin'... Gay," Max gasped in between thrusts. 

"C'mon, you'd look so hot all dressed up."

"You're so drunk," Max laughed but was cut off as George came. "Wow, thanks for the warning."

George just shook his head, keeping his dick in Max as he finished him off with the handjob. 

"I don't have the energy to clean up," George groaned, collapsing beside Max. 

"Just look forward to the morning," Max laughed, cuddling up to George's side. 

"Shut up," George replied, slipping an arm around Max's shoulders. 

\---

Fuck.

George sat up quickly, too quickly, and his head started spinning. 

Fuck.

He frantically tried to find his phone, grabbing it from a pile of clothes on the floor. 12:43. 

Fuck. 

He stood up, shoving his clothes on hurriedly and casting a glance over to the bed. Max and Ian were fast asleep, the former with cum dried around his mouth and stomach. 

Fuck.

He shook Max's harshly, teeth grit in frustration. 

"Piss off," Max murmured, rolling over on his stomach. 

"Get the fuck up Max," George growled. 

Max's body tensed as he sat up, looking fearfully at George.

"We're late?" 

"No shit. Get your fucking clothes on and move it."

Max scrambled out of bed, head pounding, (his palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy there's vomit on his sweater already, mom's spaghetti) and pulled on his clothes. There was no way that Ian was going to wake up naturally anytime soon so George just grabbed Max's wrist and yanked him out the door. They powered down the stairs and made the short walk back to where George's car was parked outside the bar. There was a ticket tucked under the windscreen wiper which cause George to yell loud enough to draw attention. He got into the drivers seat, slamming the door closed behind him and barely waiting for Max to get in before driving towards the office. 

It was really awkward and Max didn't dare to look at George, fixating his gaze on the buildings rushing past outside. Thankfully, there was very little traffic as it was the middle of the workday and they got to the office in just under forty minutes. George screeched the car to a halt in the car park and got out immediately, storming through reception. Max caught up with him just in time to catch his conversation with the receptionist.

"Sir, you weren't scheduled to be out of he building and you've missed two meetings..."

"I say when I'm scheduled not to be in. You must have missed something," George replied, having stopped dead in his tracks but refusing to turn and look at her. 

"But there's no record..." she faltered. 

"Well I guess you fucked up then, Penelope. Better put up an ad for a new receptionist spot."

"Sir?"

"You're fucking fired. Get out of my company." 

Max stared in horror at the situation unfolding in front of him. Penelope was fighting back tears, staring at Mr Miller's back as he went into the elevator.  
He was too ashamed to meet her eye though and decided to take the stairs instead of being around George right now. 

He trudged up them, it taking fifteen minutes to get to the top. Once he reached the floor he peered nervously into his office space, silently relieved that George's door was closed. He went to the bathroom first, cringing at his causal clothes and the state of his face his hair. He splashed his face with cold water and ran his fingers through his messy locks. 

"I look like fucking shit," he groaned. 

The Australian returned to his desk, slumping down and pulling some aspirin out from his drawer, swallowing a few back easily. 

His head hurt like hell but he set about his work nonetheless. 

\---

Why was he doing this? 

Max gripped his steering wheel, winding the car through small side streets in an attempt to find George's house. 

The day had been truly horrible. The first few hours he hadn't seen George but had heard George yelling down the phone through the wall. The next time he saw George was when he tenderly opened the door to his bosses office to bring him some coffee. George had his head in hands and had looked like he could have been crying. It was uncharacteristic of George so Max had put down the coffee and left wordlessly. Then, at four, George had left to go home. 

Max had left at the normal time, five, and after catching up with Chad about the girl he laid last night, he found his own wallet was missing but George's was in his pocket instead. They must have picked up each others in the rush earlier that morning.

He'd found George's address easily enough through the system and was going to return the wallet and see if George was okay. It was around 9pm so it was already dark, but he stopped the car as he finally found the right house. 

It was a nice place and fit in with other houses round about. Affluent. Max didn't expect much less what with George being a multi million business owner. 

He got out the car and nervously walked to the door, tentatively pushed the doorbell. There was no answer so Max tried again. It was weird cause George's car was outside so it would make sense that he was home, though he couldn't see any lights that were on. 

Max pressed his ear against the door in order to pick up any sounds but to his surprise the pressure made the door swing open. Max furrowed his eyebrows as he peered into the gloomy darkness of George's hallway.

"Hello, Mr Miller?" Max called out. There was a short silence before he heard an incoherent voice in the back of the house. "Sir?" He called again, gingerly stepping into the house and closing the door behind him. He cautiously moved down the hallway, feeling along the wall as he went peering into a room, making out a figure lying on the floor. "George?" Max immediately turned on the light when there was no response, just a groan. 

The room was flooded with light, revealing a very disheveled George surrounded by beer cans and a few empty pill bottles. Max looked around, noticing the whole room was bare and empty with only a ratty mattress in the corner and some cardboard boxes. 

"Don't waste the electricity... What, the fuck are yo-you doing here?" George drawled, his fringe obscuring his eyes as he tried to look up at Max. 

"What the hell are you doing?" Max retorted, the wallet momentarily forgotten. 

"Get out," he belched, "my house."

"George what the fuck? How much have you had to fucking drink, Christ!"

"Emptied the fridge," he slurred.

Max crouched down in front of George, pushing his fringe away from his eyes. 

"Where's all your furniture?" Max asked calmly. 

George looked up, a look of complete loss in his eyes. 

"I fucking sold it all, man. I can't afford this house..."

"That's fucking dumb. You're rich."

"I owe lots of money... To let's of different people... But the money I make I spend on fancy cars and new suits. Gotta keep up the facade," George hiccuped, eyes rimmed red and smiling sadly at Max. 

"So you don't even have a proper bed? You've been living like this all this time?" Max asked incredulously. 

"Yep."

"Why are you drinking?"

"Cause I'm past the deadline to a loan shark and I'm gonna get busted tonight. I spent it all on fucking prescription meds and fancy lunches." 

Max felt a pang of guilt, the realness of George's situation sinking in.  
"We picked up each others wallets by accident," Max said after a short silence.

"Mines is empty anyway, it doesn't matter. Yours is on my desk, I forgot to give it back." 

"No worries," Max replied quietly. After a pause he added, "You said someone's coming tonight?" 

"To fucking kneecap me and take any valuables. I'm so fucked," George laughed both nervously and drunkenly. 

"You were just gonna let this happen?" Max asked.

"That's why I drank, so it would numb the pain." 

"Why are you here though? You could go out to avoid getting beat up."

"I'm tired of running, Max. I don't care anymore. I'm at rock bottom." There was a sudden loud banging at the door and George cringed. "Get the fuck out of here, use the back door," he ordered in a low whisper. 

"I can't leave you here!" Max shot back. 

"Get the fuck out," George growled.

There was another harsh bang and Max sprang to a his feet, edging towards the door. 

"George?" He whispered fearfully. 

"Get out!" George yelled as a smash sounded and Max darted out the back. 

He ran across George's sparse garden, hearing yelling followed by screaming. He tried to block it out as he jumped the fence, landing in a neighbours garden and going back onto the street to his car. He noticed George's windows were smashed in as he climbed into his car. Max drove away, not looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

The first day without George was normal. All thoughts of the night before were pushed to the back of his mind. He got in at 8, worked, left at 5. 

Day two was the same, as was the rest of the weak. 

When Friday rolled around he was met with a phone call. 

"Hello?" 

"Max," his hands curled around the phone tighter, his knuckles going white at the sound of his bosses voice. "I'm taking my two weeks holiday time now. Put that in the system, would you?"

"George what happened..." Max asked, voice cracked.

There was silence on the other end and after a few minutes Max thought he must have hung up. 

"I'm fine."

The line went dead.

Max shakily put the phone down, swallowing back a lump in this throat and inputting the information about Mr Miller's time off. He was on auto pilot, the rest of the day going by outwith his control. He left, drove home, walked through the house and straight to his room, ignoring Chad. He stripped off to his underwear and climbed into his bed, lying flat in his back and staring up at the cracked ceiling lifelessly.

George.

Mr Miller.

His boss.

His lover.

Would George still be at home?

Would he be in hospital?

How could he afford any medical bills.

Max should phone him.

Or go round to his house.

Would that be appropriate? Cause he left him alone to get beaten up.

What if George didn't come back?

Max's body shook as he silently cried, allowing the tears to stream freely down his face. He was helpless and so confused, guilt and immense sadness washing over him. How did things end up like this?

\---

Ian rolled his eyes as he stood in the airplane aisle, waiting for people to sit down so he could take his own seat. Why did they need to take so long putting their cases away? Cunts.

Finally, he was able to slip into his seat. Thank fuck it was the window. He was irritated that he had to fly standard class and that the organizers back at his own company had messed up the flights for his business trip so much. He was also irritated because of his clouded memory and the rising feeling of regret from the past week. Why had he done that?

It was his good friend and business partner. Was Max even his friend anymore? He'd tried to call him but he hadn't answered. Then again, it was only one call but Ian wasn't the persistent type. If anything, Max should have been the one spamming him with messages but he hadn't. And that's what worried Ian.

He leaned back in his shit class chair, gazing out at the grubby airport outside. New York was sleazy. It looked inviting, affluent and exciting on the outside but once you dug a little deeper you found the scummy, desolate and filthy parts of it.

Kinda like George, Ian thought, a fake smile gracing his face.

\--- 

Chad furiously smashed the keys of his PC, WoW on his screen as usual, completely focused. 

Well, he wasn't focused. He was just pretending. He was anything but focused. 

Max was worrying him. His best friend, the only constant in his life had never seemed further away from him, even though he was in the next room. 

Obviously he'd noticed how distant Max had been lately. How could anyone not notice? He'd be gone for days and shown up out of the blue, neck covered in hickeys and eyes dark. He was concerned for Max. He really was but he hadn't opened up to him in a while. Max had become more reserved and Chad was worried in case he'd completely blocked him out. Although, he had pieced some things together. 

Back in Australia Max often brought guys back to the house and they were usually different guys each week. So, when Max finally appeared back at the house with the Japanese dude, and again at the bar, Chad guessed they'd been seeing each other a while as they were so close to one another. Usually Max couldn't even remember his partners names but this guy seemed to be a little more special to him. 

Lately the Jap hadn't been around though and Chad guessed they must have broken up. He felt bad for his friend because he knew how sentimental Max could get.

He'd tried to talk to him but only got one word replies or blunt answers. He just wanted Max to feel better again and not go through this.

\---

"Yeah, I understand. I'm sorry mom, I'm sorry. There's nothing else I can do... Yeah, okay. See you soon." 

George hung up and put his head in his hands, curling up on the shitty mattress. 

He could feel the pressure on his bruises against the jagged springs of his makeshift bed but he couldn't feel any pain. He knew he had some broken ribs and he was thankful he hadn't punctured a lung. In fact no, he wasn't thankful for anything. He wished he'd never moved to New York. He wished his parents weren't strict and forced him to get into the business. He wished he wasn't in so much fucking debt. 

He reached a shaky arm out to grab a hold of a brown prescription bottle. His fingers curled around it as he pulled it towards him, unscrewing the lid and letting the rest of the contents of it shake out into his palm. He weakly pushed him upwards a little, tipping his head back and swallowing them dry. 

These were why he wasn't able to feel the gash on his cheek, the black eye, the bruises littering his body and the open wound on his earlobe from his earring being ripped out. The medication made him desensitized. It made him numb. 

But the emotional trauma was raw.

He had been doing a lot in the past few days, like getting in touch with some estate agents and signing off his house to someone else. That would fund his trip back to Japan and give him something to bring back to his parents. He couldn't sell the car cause the guys that had came round smashed it up. They didn't even have the sense to steal it. And it wasn't like he had insurance either. The gang hadn't damaged his house too badly and he was thankful his phone was still in tact.

He'd have to go into his work though and pick up some other belongings he stored there. That also meant facing Max.

Grunting with the effort, he rolled onto his side and gazed emptily at the wall.

\---

Max trudged through through the lobby, barely registering the new receptionist who looked exactly like the old one. He shuffled into the elevator, staring at the floor as it moved up to the top floor. The irritating ding sounded and he stepped out, removed his jacket and sat at his desk. His lonely fucking desk. 

Emails. There were always emails to handle. Yet he felt lost. His job was to be a secretary but there was no one to be a secretary to.

He slouched further down into his chair, becoming immersed in his futile task when the stupid ding of the elevator sounded again. 

It took a few seconds for him to register the source of the sound and he leapt to his feet immediately. 

"George!" 

"Hey." 

The Japanese man's face was wearied and he looked drained. Everything about him was off but Max had never been happier to see him. 

"You... Your face... Are you okay?" Max spluttered, fumbling for the right words. 

"I need to get a few things." Max nodded, hesitantly moving around the desk towards George. "Do you have the key to the safe?" 

Max nodded again, grabbing the set of keys from his desk and holding them out for George. 

He followed the older man into his office, watching from behind as George opened the small safe fixed into the wall beside his desk. He took out everything, his passport, document book and various other belongings. 

"Where are you going?" Max asked weakly.

"Nowhere," George mumbled, closing the safe and standing upright. "It doesn't matter." 

"What did they do to you?" 

George flashed an angry glare at Max but it softened as soon as he saw the hurt flash across Max's innocent face. 

"They taught me a lesson. Never get into debt.I'm going back to Japan, I know some people there who can help me out while I pay everything back."

There was a cold silence as Max digested the news, trying to say everything on his mind at once. 

"I can help you. So can Ian."

George laughed, his eyes crinkling at the sides.

"No Max, that's not your place, or Ian's. I can't afford to keep the house and there's too many wackos I owe more money too. I'm safer in Japan where I can just focus on paying back the banks."

"But you could live with me, I can help. What will you do without the company? You'll have no job!" 

"I've arranged with Ian to do some overseas work. Obviously I've had to give up my current position but there's always new people who can fill it. I just can't stay here anymore, it isn't good for me." 

Max could feel the tears brimming at his eyes and he turned away to look out the window. 

Another silence washed over them, before Max let out a forced laugh. 

"I guess the new boss won't be as much of an asshole." 

George laughed, carefully moving towards Max and wrapping his arms around the young man's waist from behind, leaning his chin on the younger's shoulder. 

Max sank back into the touch, relishing in George's warmth. 

"What're you doing tonight?" George murmured after what seemed like an age. 

"I'm not going to a bar to get gang fucked again," Max said immediately. 

"No, no," George laughed, pulling Max closer towards him but gently so as not too hurt his ribs. "We could go for a walk or something, then go back to mines. The matress is comfy if you lie at the right angle." 

"Or you could come to mine and have the luxury of an actual bed, faggot." 

George smiled into Max's neck, the Australians long hair tickling his cheek. 

"That would be good. This might be my last night since the house is getting passed on tomorrow." 

Max tensed at this, causing George's hand to wander down and intertwine their fingers. 

"That's a fast sell," Max noted. 

"I know people. Plus the area is high in demand."

"Okay," Max replied sadly. 

After a few more minutes they broke apart and George went to his computer, dealing with important emails. Max busied himself with futile tasks, staying in the room so he could be around George. 

A few hours passed by as George made some phone calls, discussing his work placement back home with the company chain bosses. He wasn't surprised to find out that someone else wanted his spot as company manager and he was told he'd be able to do join the accountancy overseas network, something that would earn him less money but still keep a job at the company. 

All the while Max stayed tuned in, nervously chewing his lip as he watched George finalizing his plans. It was amazing how much could be done under short notice if you were as highly ranked as George. 

\--- 

By the time the clock rolled around to four, George had finally finished all arrangements needed. 

"So, you want to call it a day?" George asked, turning his huge chair to face Max who was idly sitting on the desk. 

"I guess I'll take my last ever opportunity to leave early," Max said, grinning.

The pair gathered their things and headed out of the office to the elevator for the last time, the descent slower than usual as the two stood huddled together. Finally, the stepped out and went to the parking lot, bundling into Max's shitty Toyota.

"I fucking miss my car," George sighed, sinking down into the passengers seat as Max started the ignition. 

"You sure this thing won't cramp your style?" Max mused.

"It will actually, drive fast so no one sees me in this crapheap," George smirked back. 

Max let out a loud laughed and pulled out onto the street, starting the journey home. 

It was pleasant and peaceful, George's hand having found its way to rest on Max's thigh. Not sexually, but comfortingly.

It wasn't long before they were nearing Max's house but he unexpectedly stopped at the nearby gas station. George raised an eyebrow as Max slid out the car, wordlessly heading into store and re-emerging five minutes later laden with two blue plastic carrier bags. He dumped them in the back seat then climbed back in beside George, flashing him a sweet smile. 

"That's our romantic dinner sorted," he grinned, starting the car again. 

"Is this your idea of a five star cuisine then? Mysterious shit tier gas station food in a blue bag?" George smirked. 

"Stop being so fucking rude," Max scolded him, laughing on the short drive to Max's home.

Once inside they were welcomed by a surprised Chad who was beyond disbelief at Max's overwhelming happiness. He stood aside, allowing them to go to the living room where Max pushed George onto the couch, claiming he must be tired and he needed to rest. George obliged as Max busied himself in the connected kitchen, pulling out the one dollar pizzas from the blue bag and shoving them in the oven. He then grabbed two wine glasses from the back of a cupboard and placed them on the coffee table in front of George, along with the cheap fizzy wine that was occupying the other bag. George shook his head as Max sat down beside him, leaning over and pouring them each a glass.

"What the fuck is this shit," he asked. 

"Poor people diets. It's actually not too bad," Max laughed, shuffling right up beside George. "Your ear is fucked by the way," he stated, tenativley placing a finger over the open wound on George's ear, wincing at the layer of dried blood. "Have you cleaned it?" 

George grimaced, taking a sip of the atrocious drink.

"I've looked after it as best I could, I don't think it's infected but it needs stitches for sure," he shrugged. 

"Then let's go to the hospital and get it stitched, jesus christ." 

"And then what, wipe my ass with the medical bills? I'll be fine." 

"What other injuries do you have?" Max asked, voiced laced with deep concern. 

"Just some cuts and bruises, I'm fine honestly. I've had painkillers." 

Max tried searching George's eyes for any hints of truth but the older man's gaze was just pained. 

"I have some basic first aid stuff here, I'll clean you up as best I can, okay?" 

"I'm not an infant, Max."

"You look like a punching bag," he shot back. Just as the small tension began to build it was broken by a sharp alarm. "Aw shit that's the pizzas."

"Wow, you're treating me like royalty here," George grinned as Max retrieved the flimsy pizzas. 

George took advantage of Max's absence and quickly fished in his pocket for a packet of painkillers. He popped most of the pack out and swallowed them quickly, chasing them down with the rank champagne. Max returned, placing the heart disease on a plate in front of him and looking beyond proud of himself. 

"Bon appetit."

\---

George slowly sank down into the bath, wincing as the warm water stung his cuts. Max washed with concern, moving over to sit on the edge of the bathtub and supporting George's shoulders. 

They had long since finished the dinner and watching crappy reruns of some CBS show called Cheaters or something, the exact name having escaped Max's mind. 

He had then insisted that George's injuries get treated, now that he'd had his first warm meal in a while. 

"Is the temperature okay?" Max asked, sloshing his fingers around in the water. 

"It's so good. I've not had a warm bath or shower in days," George sighed, relaxing into the bubbly depths. 

"Your stomach and chest are the most fucked," Max stated, gently feeling down George's torso. 

"Careful." He flinched, "It's really fuckin' tender." 

"Sorry," Max murmured, retracting his hand and grabbing a wash cloth instead. "Just try to relax as much as possible. I don't want to hurt you."

"Okay," George said shakily, allowing Max to carefully run the cloth over his cuts, wiping away the dried blood and soothing the aches and pains. "Thank you for doing this."

Max smiled at him, putting the washcloth down and squirting some shampoo into his palm. 

"I just want you to get better. You should have come to me sooner," he scolded. 

"I couldn't move for ages. The first chance I got I fucking crawled to a box where my meds were stashed. After taking them I could have some actual sleep, then have the strength to do other shit like eat and make some calls."

"You could have called me."

George dropped Max's gaze as the Australian worked the shampoo into his dark hair, being careful to avoid his ear.

"I know, I'm a dumbass. Today's the first time I've left the house though, the first time I've had proper food and a bath in what? Like five days?" 

"Something like that," Max nodded, rinsing the suds out of George's hair. 

"All that's on mind is the loan sharks. And the fact the banks and loan companies are probably going to take me to court. The sooner I get out of here the better."

"It'd help if you quit being a fucking druggy," Max interjected, gently dabbing at the gash through George's ear lobe.

"Going to Japan will help with that. The money from the house has gone towards flights obviously and then the honest money I get from the job I can pay back the major loans. I've already told you this, it's full proof."

"Yeah, for you."

George shivered as Max reached over and pulled out the plug, the tinted red water spiraling down the drain. 

He was hoisted up by Max so he could sit on the edge of the bath where a towel was draped over his shoulders. Max grabbed some antiseptic ointment and some cotton wool, gently dabbing the wounded areas with it on George, much to the others slight discomfort but also gratitude. 

"I don't get why you're doing so much for me. All I did was butt fuck you at work."

Max smirked, ushering George out of the bathroom and into his bedroom. 

"Maybe it's the gay in me."

As George dried off Max dug around for an old shirt, and upon having found and chucked it at George, it was thrown straight back at him. 

"Do we really need clothes right now?" 

Max froze at the lustrous tone of George's voice. 

"No," he replied quietly.

George beckoned him over, opening his arms and pulling Max down to straddle his lap. He peppered the Aussie with small kisses down his neck, snaking his hands up Max's shirt and tugging on it lightly. Max pulled away for a split second, removed his shirt and leaned straight back in. George's hands traveled to his ass, pinching and squeezing it, causing Max to squirm. 

"Fuck me," Max moaned, his erection starting to hurt in his pants. 

"You're eager," George smirked. He then leaned back on the bed, hands behind his head watching Max sit helplessly on his lap. "Go on, strip for me." 

Max blushed but complied, slithering out of his trousers and boxers then climbing on top of George. George quickly flipped them so he was hovering over Max (which surprised him, seeing as George was so injured). He let a small moan as the older man rubbed his cock up against his, creating a wonderfully erotic friction. 

"I need you," Max gasped, George's tip now pushing lightly against his entrance. 

However, George seemed to reconsider the fast approach and sat back, looking down at Max and shuffling back to kneel between his legs. Max raised an eyebrow as George stretched out to grab the lube bottle placed conveniently on the bedside table. He squeezed some on two of his fingers then rubbed them around Max's hole. 

"What the fuck is this foreplay shit?" Max asked, leaning on his elbow to make eye contact with George. 

"I thought maybe we could have actual sex this time, not just, like, a quick fuck."

Max sighed and flopped back down onto his back.

"I guess that sounds okay."

George grinned in triumph, carefully pushing his middle finger past the rings of muscle. Max didn't flinch, having been stretched many times before but that didn't stop George from taking this slow. He withdrew his finger then pushed it back in, reaping the process and curling his finger as soon as it was buried inside. He could feel Max shifting down on him, silently asking for more to which he obliged by adding a second finger.

He sped up, beginning to scissor Max and wrapping his other hand around Max's cock. He slid his finger over the sensitive slit, causing the Aussie to twitch with pleasure and buck up into the Jap's hand. George bit his lip and slowly inserted a third finger as he began to wank Max off and make him pant with sheer need. 

"Fuck me," Max pleaded, eyes scrunched shut and panting heavily. 

Max's eyes then fluttered open as he looked up at George following his lack of reply. They shared a lustful gaze before George leaned down as Max simultaneously leaned upwards and their lips connected. It was slow, passionate and hungry as their lips moved together perfectly and they disn't part until they had to come up for air. It was only then that it registered for Max that that was the first time they had ever actually kissed.

"Be patient baby," George murmured, withdrawing his fingers and ghosting his lips over Max's prick.

However, rather than taking in all of Max and sucking him off, he simply ran his tongue down Max's shaft once.

George then shuffled back so he was lying on his stomach. He gently pushed Max's legs open a little wider and moved forward. He placed his hands flat on Max's ass cheeks, parting them and hovering his lips over Max's twitching hole.

"What're you-" 

Max was cut off by George as he pressed his tongue flat against his hole, slowly pushing his tongue in much to Max's absolute delight. 

Max was so far gone he was seeing stars with his eyes shut, his mouth had fallen open and he was grabbing at the bed sheets, knuckles white. George was, well, eating out his ass and it was the best thing Max had ever experienced.

George could sense that Max was ready to cum, an extreme heat radiating from his dick. George shifted back and gazed down at the younger man, taking in how beautiful he looked with his parted plump lips and feathery hair framing his face and gorgeous features. 

He got into a kneeling position and pumped his already leaking cock a few times before hooking Max's legs over his shoulders and effortlessly sliding his dick into Max. 

His head was swimming as George rhythmically pounded him into him, swirling his hips slightly to hit his prostate. 

"You look perfect," George suddenly stated, angling his hips upwards, almost professionally, and making Max let out a dirty yet beautiful moan.

"I'm loving this special treatment," Max gasped, George's hand travelling straight to his cock and jacking him off in time with his thrusts.

They both reached their climax simultaneously, George cumming, deeply buried into Max and Max finishing all over his stomach.

George pulled out and unhooked Max's legs from his shoulders, laying them down gently on the bed. He then lay down beside Max and they stared up at the craked ceiling as their hearts raced. 

It was tranquil, and both the young men were breathless, everything they wanted to stay stalled just before their lips. It was Max who finally broke the silence. 

"Why did this take us so long?" he asked. 

George scrunched his eyes closed. 

"I was stupid."

"This could have been so much more..."

"I know." George paused, feeling a horrible tightness in his chest. "I love you."

Max's reply was instant, his fingers curling around George's, "I love you too." 

\---

George knew he wasn't perfect. He was far from it. Max had always been a piece of meat to him in the office. A slutty secretary that would be at his every beck and call. And it wasn't until George's world really started to crumple that he was lucky enough to witness compassion from Max. He'd never felt so cared for before, or thought someone as understanding as Max Stanley existed. The man he had fallen asleep with, curled around each other and holding on for dear life to was so different in comparison to the one who had sucked him off under his desk or given a hand job to during meetings.

Or maybe Max had always been perfect, and it was George that had walled off the prospect of a relationship at work because of his raging hormones. 

Yet he'd jeopardised his happiness with his own selfishness and stupidity. That was why he was standing outside Gate A1, passport in his hand as he waited to board the flight back to Japan. And that was also why Max was curled up back at his house on his bedroom floor, eyes red raw and tears streaming down his face. 

"Passport please sir."

He flashed her the little book, earning a fake smile and the go ahead to step through and board the plane. 

The immense feeling of guilt overwhelmed him as he dragged his heavy legs towards his escape back home, as he left behind the boy he had damaged beyond repair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end... Sorry for my slow updates but hey, at least it's finished! I think in the future I'll go through this and edit it a lot since it needs a lot of work but for now this could be called the first draft I guess? Anyway, thank you for all the votes, bookmarks and comments and I'll be back with more fics soon :D


End file.
